Aspects of the present invention are directed to a nonvolatile nano-electromechanical system (NEMS).
Typically, nano-electromechanical system (NEMS) devices require power to perform a switching operation and, once power is turned-off, the devices will typically relax to their power-off state. As a result, even during standby conditions, a NEMS based system requires power to maintain its switching status.
During a lifetime of a given system employing NEMS devices, a major power demand arises out of the device's continuing need for power to maintain switching status regardless of whether switching between states in the NEMS devices is actually occurring. Moreover, a sudden and/or unexpected loss of power could result in a corresponding loss of data if the NEMS devices are left to relax to their power-off states.